Streeng Funkshun
Streeng Funkshuns are the female counterparts of Parrzer Funkshuns, and were discovered to exist in mid-2009. Unlike Parrzer Funkshuns, Streeng Funkshuns specialize in reading and editing text. They are the main workforce at the Bureau of Fiction's of Fonts]. Background Until August 2009, female Parrzer Funkshuns had been thought to be non-existent. Then one day, a fully-filled out application for 237 female Parrzer Funkshuns (who called themselves Streeng Funkshuns) to join the Bureau in the Department of Fonts appeared at Professor Fungi's desk. The Mayor and Director Benny agreed after conferencing with the Streeng Funkshuns, who were tired of operating templatez and devices and wanted more quiet and less stressful jobs. Like Parrzer Funkshuns, the Streeng Funkshuns split themselves into classes: #len, #pos, #sub, #pad, #replace, #explode, #urlencode, and #urldecode. Each class did something different to a piece of text. Involvement Streeng Funkshuns make sure the text in stories flows smoothly. Text flowing in and out of the Masters' devices, being converted from binary to text and vice versa, usually ends up with translation errors, and it's the Streeng Funkshuns' job to correct any and all errors. However, many other Streeng Funkshuns work alongside Parrzer Funkshuns in templatez like , which involve text. Parrzer Funkshuns don't specialize in text strings, so the job requires a Streeng Funkshun or two to operate the template. Classes Each class of Streeng Funkshun can do a certain task. Here we have a list: *'#len:' These Funkshuns carry measuring tapes with them to measure the lengths of the texts they are given. *'#pos:' These Funkshuns also carry measuring tapes, and figure out exactly where a certain keyword is in their given texts. *'#sub:' These Funkshuns use magnifying glasses to search for certain keywords in their given texts. *'#pad:' These Funkshuns carry buckets full of letters, numbers, and other characters. They pad these extra characters around a given text, hence their name. These Funkshuns do most of the text smoothing in story editing. *'#replace:' These Funkshuns also carry buckets, except that these buckets are full of various words. They swipe certain keywords in the text and replace them with words from their buckets. #replace Funkshuns do a lot of text smoothing in story editing as well. *'#explode:' These Funkshuns have abilities similar to black puffles -- they can manipulate fire to an explosive point, hence their name. These Funkshuns use their fire to split up text into sections, and then burn up all the other sections except their targeted one. *'#urlencode and #urldecode:' These twin classes of Funkshuns do similar jobs -- #urlencode can convert text into URL, and #urldecode can convert URL into text. These Funkshuns spend a lot of their time net surfing. Trivia * They are a parody of StringFunctions, which involve strings (bits) of text like their parodied counterparts. * Like Parrzer Funkshuns, they are often called with specialized whistles. * Explorer is currently figuring out how to train them. * ADD SOME MORE! See also * Bureau of Fiction * Parrzer Funkshuns * StringFunctions in real life. As with parser Functions, they are quite useful at times. Category:Characters Category:creatures Category:characters